Shooting Stars
by kattylin
Summary: "I saw you in my dreams once..." she smiled "I'm so glad I've found you"


**Everyone Has Issues  
Sunflower Seeds and Jasmine Doves: A Guide to My Heart.**

01. Hallucinations- a dream… Haruno Sakura is not supposed to fall for a man literally from her dreams.

**Naruto and Naruto characters belongs to Kishi (the same Kishi who needs to up the manga real soon), super used, overly cliché plot and writing belongs to me. Cookies to Uzumaki Naruto and manga chapter 469- Sakura's Confession for one single line that hopfully, you'd see. :)**

-

-

-

… **hallucinations …**

**-**

'_why can't you be real?'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

She should've known better.

Who in their right mind would go as far as taking magic mushrooms- _shrooms_, to make themselves feel better?! THEY WERE** DRUGS **FOR GODS SAKES! She was beyond that...

Beyond that…

But that thought hadn't stopped her from taking them anyway- besides, it was _his_ fault- Sai, that bastard.

He took her heart, made it grow before stomping over it like a herd of angry rhinos on heat. Sai… that asshole. It was all his fault… his fault… his-

Her fault.

-

And so she was there- munching up on hoards of magic mushrooms drugs she got from a local school dealer, enjoying the euphoric feel it gave her as bright colors flashed before her eyes…

Pink, blue, red, green, pink, _black_- so black it reminded her of Sai's eyes- that bastard.

And suddenly, there were tears.

Hot, wet steamy tears rolling down her pale pretty face, an ugly, familiar tinge in her heart- _no._

She closed her eyes as brighter lights pounded beneath her eyelids, her hearing- now more accurate, getting the feel of the party next door. _Ugh._ Her blood flow increased, heart pounding stronger- more violently in her chest.

Then…

"_**Sakura"**_

The voice sounded so deep… so masculine… so unfamiliar… _so-_

"Who are you?" she was surprise her voice hadn't sounded so surprised. Maybe it was the high of the drug, who knows. She was sure she locked her place down pretty well and there was no way this dark eyed man had the chance to sneak in her _(dark)_ room without her noticing… dark… his eyes… black obsidian orbs it reminded her so much like…

She swear she has not seen this man before, uttering the name that first came through her mind, she said-

"_Sai…"_

She watched as the man frowned, leaning forward and down to her crouched form, one arm extending and placing it's arm on the spot next to her head, trapping her…

"you know full well who I am, _**Sa-ku-ra**_"

She shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue, flinching as a bolt of electricity came through her as his other hand touched her skin, forcing her to look deep onto his emerald orbs… so deep, so black, so handsome so…

"_Sasuke"_

And he smirked, head dipping down, giving her a passionate kiss that her _Sai_ could never compare to.

Idly, she let herself guide her, moaning at his touch, skin heating up on every place of skin his lips came forth with.

Closing her eyes, she let herself fall- fall for this man completely unfamiliar of her- hell she didn't even know _how_ she knew his name… or if that was real name for the matter. All she knew was that as she closed her dark viridian eyes, glazed with unknown passion within her, she let herself touch- _feel_ the man whose body is next to her, bringing her down with him in a long lonely cycle of vice and distortion…

-

She woke up the next day, fully dressed, laying down onto the cold hard floor as if nothing at that night happened. Sadness overcame her as she figured that all of it was just a dream…

…a hallucination…

But that didn't stop her from hoping- hoping that maybe, perhaps and possibly, all passion, fervour and adore that had happened the night before was something out of her own mind and hallucination-

That someone… someone was actually there for her, there to embrace, care and hold her…

Maybe that's why she started buying more and more of these magic mushrooms, thinking that maybe it would help her recover more, not knowing that it would just be there to be her fall…

-

A month.

She stopped taking the mushrooms two weeks after taking them by mass consumption- the mysterious dark haired knight just would not appear.

"_Sasuke…"_

She would have to admit that she missed him, longed for him.

Say that it might just have been one simple, stupid night that she'd spend with him, but there's still something within her that keeps on hoping… hoping that she'd find- she'd see again that imaginary man from her dreams.

-

Addiction.

That's what Ino and her other friends called it.

She hadn't missed those longing, pitiful glances they gave her from time to time- she was just grateful that they were there and not abandoning her.

It was two days after Ino had suggested she get back together with Sai- apparently the bitch he'd left her for was just some cheating whore and what a surprise, he wanted her back!

But all this was nothing, because the only man on his mind was…

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_**SASUKE.**_

_**-**_

She was joyous that day.

After one month, two days, fifteen hours, and thirty two minutes after their last encounter, she finally saw him-

"_Sasuke"_

Call her mad but her eyes turned to tears of joy as they took in his form- masculine, hot, well-toned body, in all its glory for her to see.

Without taking much time, she pulled him to her, tightening the embrace and feeling that loving heat she received from his touch.

_Sasuke…_

She smiled happily, lips forming into a beautiful grin as she continued "I missed you…"

Nothing could ruin her streak of joy, even if his answer was just a simple _"aa"_

And then he kissed her.

Kissed her so powerfully as he would from their first encounter- bringing her in on a heavenly façade.

They kissed, they touched, they felt.

_Sasuke. _

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

Together they became one with each other, feelings multiplying as she felt him spill his seeds deep within her womb, and finally, she said-

"_Aishiteru"_

But then…

"**SAKURA, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"**

She woke up.

-

She wanted him.

So badly.

At nights, she'd hope- she'd pray… pray that he'd come for her during the moon's abyss.

She remembers feeling so lonely- so empty, the next day whenever he doesn't come visit her dreams. How euphoric she felt every time he'd be hers to claim. How joyous, how glad she is every time he whispers words of love and care onto her ear that night.

And suddenly, Ino notices this.

Her best friend questions, and she answers.

And suddenly, Ino's convinced that she'd lost it.

-

Three months, four weeks, fifty two days, seventy four hours, thirty two minutes-

She's lying on her bed.

It's been two months-_ Two months_, since Sasuke came to visit, and she missed him terribly.

She tried pleasuring herself, thoughts towards a certain raven haired, onyx eyed teen , but to no avail.

_It was nothing compared to what Sasuke done to her- actions empty and void, so unlike the heated passionate ones her mind's lover gives her._

Chuckling to herself manically after another failed pleasure section, she thought of herself as stupid and dumb- even crazy in some manner, because in the first place…

_No one's supposed to fall in love with someone literally from their dreams._

_-_

She shut herself completely.

Off from her parents, off from her friends- she even stopped going to school for some time.

She cried.

She missed him- so… so much.

She just wanted him there-

Six months, 48 days, 52 hours, 45 minutes, 12 seconds-

It's been so long since she'd saw- she'd _dream_ of him and she hated it-

_God, she loved him._

"Sasuke, oh Sasuke… where are you?"

-

It's been a year after she stopped counting.

She forced herself back to reality- _away from her dreams_.

She admitted going to a few shrinks here and there, but other than that, she was completely and totally sane.

…_or so she hoped._

She couldn't deny that there was still a little something in her that longed and craved for him-

_Sasuke._

One year, twenty eight months, fifteen weeks, forty two days, twelve hours…

She still missed him.

"I hate people who lie to themselves"

Naruto told her that plenty of times before in their childhood days…

Oh if only he knew…

-

She was working now, almost five years-

_Two years, twenty four months, thirteen weeks, two days, and forty five hours to be exact-_

Since she last saw him… and oh god, how she still missed him. His touch, his kisses, his damn hot whispers in her ear as he-

_Get a hold of yourself_.

She knows that having these thoughts is not something albeit healthy- hell she was a doctor damn it. Doctors were supposed to be the healthiest ones physically, _mentally…_

But, oh she missed him so much…

She couldn't do anything but hold in these thoughts within her- no, she can't risk being labelled as a dimwit- a crazy._ 'But,'_ she thinks _'as long as someone won't find out- then…'_

Then she was good.

…that's what she thought anyway.

-

Six years, eighteen months, twelve days, five hours, thirty two minutes, forty seven seconds-

She was an accomplished doctor know.

Known by far and wide, being requested upon every conference- every meet that could afford her-_ talent comes in great prices of course._

That was when she decided to meet up with an old friend, Naruto- _the baka._ He promised to introduce her to a new friend of his. She could've sworn he was trying to auction her of to every male he sees. For the last two months, he'd set her up with at least fifteen different men- _all_ she gently took down at first glance.

Naruto could've sworn she was lesbian- _and he got a great big deal of a bruise for it_, for turning down every male that came through her way.

"I swear Sakura-chan, he's actually worth it!" he promised her.

They had a deal, you see- Naruto begged for her to go onto this last date, the very _last_ he'd set up for her, then he'd back off…_hopefully_.

-

Six years, eighteen months, twelve days, eight hours, thirty two minutes, forty seven seconds.

It was minutes before she saw the idiot Naruto might've picked up for her.

She sighed, looking down at her deep wine red dress.

She never wanted nor intended to see or even meet these people- all she wanted was her _Sasuke. _

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

…**illusion…**

Her rational mind screamed as her heart clenched painfully at the fact. Heaving one last sigh, she pushed through the restaurant doors.

-

Six years, eighteen months, twelve days, eight hours, thirty three minutes, forty eight seconds.

She saw him.

Raven hair, onyx eyes, the same chicken butt hairstyle.

Her eyes bulged.

"_Sasuke"_ she breathed, and he smirked, eyes locking deep with her emerald green ones, as a feeling so familiar- _so forgotten_, rushed within her.

Ignoring everything, even Naruto-baka's mindless babble, all she could focus on was how long she'd long for those dark dim onyx eyes.

It was all the same features.

Same lips, same eyes, same pale perfect skin, same…

…Oh so same-

"…I…" she whispered out her own name, taking his extended hand to hers

_**(See, I-chan! I told you you'd like him –ttebayo!!!)**_

"Hn" he smirked. "Sasuke" he said in that deep velvet voice of him_- oh how she missed that voice._

_**(EH!? Sakura-chan?? Teme!? Are you even paying attention to me!? HELLOOOO-)**_

"Aa, Sakura-san, I have a feeling I've met you before"

_**(OIII HELLO- HEY HEY NARU-MATCH MAKER HERE, HIII!!!)**_

Then it was her turn to smirk "I feel so too" '_in my dreams'_, she wished to add, but- '_maybe'_, she said to herself,_ 'I'll tell you- one day, not just now, maybe when time comes that you won't think of me as a lunatic for telling you something as absurd as this tale.'_

What she didn't know was that her beloved Uchiha Sasuke was thinking the same.

Same thoughts, almost the same words.

Same feelings, same passion.

Same pain.

'_oh Sakura, how I've missed you'_

-

_**.Owari.**_

**^___^**

**-**

**Special Price to the first person who can guess what line I took off of Naruto Shippuuden Manga Chapter 469 :P It doesn't have to be the exact thing, like word per word, just the thought/concept ^__^ GAHHH ish still undergoing construction so i don't know**

**Domo Arigatou for reading~ :) I felt so fired up while typing this xD**

**-**

**_next time:  
02. Insanity- it was bad enough the idiot thought he was gay- what's more was he was gay for me_, a girl pretending to be a guy! oh good lord...**


End file.
